Saving Sarah
by Susanne
Summary: When God owes you big time, would you ask for your hearts desire...even if it was against the rules of Heaven? Metatron and o/c.
1. Ask or yea shalt not receive.

She smiled, a blinding flash of brilliance which lit up the day and cast the Sun into shadow, Her eyes twinkled, a look of mischief, of indulgence, a look you easily drown in as the irises fell away and revealed a miriad of stars. The worlds contained in her eyes revolved, mostly oblivious to the presence of their creative deity. Their lives uncomplicated by the knowledge of their fragile existence. Sarah stood, transfixed by the vast pools, captivated by their majesty.

" I think that means yes, but do hurry. Friends is on in ten minutes and she would hate to miss it!"

Sarah turned to the sarcastic voice of the man, no, the angel she mentally corrected herself, who stood on the right hand of God. The Metatrone, God's official voice when dealing with humans, a Seraphim, one of the highest order of angels, sarcastic, moody, vain , deliciously dark and sexy, with a voice like liquid velvet…..her friend.

"Well, could I just whisper what I wanted?" Sarah asked nervously. Her joking request for a reward after saving God from a living death and preventing the end of existence, had been a spur of the moment decision, one she was beginning to regret. God simply smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Sarah leaned forward, knowing what she was going to ask for, but nearly dying from the embarrassment she felt at having to ask. If he heard her, if her request was denied….she felt faint from the rush of blood from her brain to her flaming red cheeks.

"Well, come on….promise I won't eavesdrop" he huffed, moving further away and pointedly studying the intricate carving on one of the pillars that had been blasted to the ground in the recent conflict with evil. Lucifer was going to have one hell of a rebuilding bill on his hands tomorrow……he chuckled to himself.

Sarah leaned closer to God's ear, and cupping her hand she whispered.

"I want him, the Metatron, in perfect working order, whenever he gets some time off, and only if he wants to." she gabbled, blushing furiously to the the roots of her hair. She looked down at her toes, wishing she could change her mind, when she realised that the deity standing next to her was shaking with mirth and nodding excitedly.

"That sorted then? Good. Only nanoseconds to go before the next Friends episode. Must go. Take care." he said, bustling the still silently laughing deity into the church. Then a flash of blinding light they were gone, leaving Sarah alone, still scarlet and furiously embarrassed but delirously happy. Did that nod mean yes, I agree, or did it mean "Are you really sure about this, I can't wait to watch this could be better than Friends!" Sarah turned and walked back home, thanking God and hoping this weeks episode was not a repeat!


	2. A favour?

Okay, forgot to do a disclaimer last time. So here we go. 

Disclaimers: Except for the plot itself, none of these are mine, really. But if God is listening…… ; )

He was bored, fed up, at a lose end and feeling lonely. Being God's official voice meant long periods of time when God went on a sabbatical. These extended holidays were great to start with, he was left in charge, deputising for the creator of the universe was a great ego boost. He got all the perks, bent a few rules, generally lived it up. That was several millennia ago….now it was routine, and a holiday of his own would not go amiss, he thought bitterly.

He sensed rather than felt the light touch in his mind which meant that God needed to talk to him. She floated into the room, still occasionally chuckling at some inner joke. It worried him, the last time she did that she had just created fossils and was having the time if her life watching the confusion on Darwin's face. She definitely had a sense of humour, it was just that sometimes it was a little difficult for him to appreciate it His own humour was much dryer, a sardonic wit born of his cynicism. He definitely needed a holiday.

He turned to her expectantly, " You called." he drawled, his voice deep and languid. Spreading his hands in front of him in supplication he received God's thoughts directly into his skull. 

"Really!" he said surprised.

He knew of course that she was omnipresent, but sometimes she still managed to surprise him.

" A holiday, a few days off, a short break? And just what small favour do you require first?" he stated, suddenly realising that nothing was free, not even in heaven.

" Just to check up on her. Sure, I understand you are worried about her. Couldn't you just take a look, no, no too busy. Of course, I can. I'll just drop in on my way to somewhere hot and deserted. Somewhere to spread my wings a little. What little present?" he asked confused, as he hurtled back down to Earth and the humble abode of Sarah Elizabeth Faulkner.


	3. Discoveries

Okay, forgot to do a disclaimer last time. So here we go. 

Disclaimers: Except for the plot itself, none of these are mine, really. But if God is listening…… ; )

Author's note: Sorry the chapters are really short, but this is my very first attempt at writing, and I'm nervous. I only saw Dogma for the first time yesterday, and I just had to write something! Please bear with me. No flames please, but all constructive crits welcomed. ….hugs Susy x

The smell of burning was the first thing that Sarah realised as she woke from a deep sleep, seconded by the sound of a rather pissed off angel trying to put out a small inferno on his left sleeve.

"Jesus wept, you'd think with all the flame retardant chemicals this thing as had chucked at it over the years it would be resistant by now!" he grumped to the sleep tussled girl. Sarah sat up, desperately pulling the bedclothes up to cover the fact that she had decided to sleep nude tonight. The humidity was high, and the heat inside the house was fierce, even before the campfire that had been Metatron's jacket had been started.

"Any chance of a place to sit?" he drawled, pushing her feet to one side as he sat down on the end of the bed, inadvertently tugging the fabric clutched to Sarah's chest as his weight settled. Ignoring her squeak of protest her continued to remove his jacket and worry at the burnt patch, poking his fingers through a particularly bad patch.

"Look at this, used to be Armani you realise. Not fit to line a dogs basket now." he looked up expecting sympathy for his ruined suit, and meet Sarah's startled eyes. 

" So, uhm, well, uhm. How you feeling? God's worried you know. You seem a little down, not jubilant at victory, not content in the knowledge that you have saved existence and regained your faith?" he rambled, letting his gaze wander. His eyes took in the tightly clutched sheets, the knuckles white trying to keep him from seeing any further, and he chuckled.

The sound was deep and throaty. It took Sarah completely by surprise, and possibly, because she was feeling so vulnerable in her state of undress, it made her angry.

"Do you mind!" she shouted, "How dare you just sneak into my room, park yourself on my bed and make small talk. Have you never heard of privacy! " she stormed, kicking him off the bed and gathering the sheets around her body. She got up and marched past him to the bathroom, becoming crosser by the moment as she noted his amusement at her tirade.

"It's no good," he shouted at her retreating back, disappearing.

Sarah, slammed the door to the bathroom and leant against it for good measure, and because her heart was racing at his presence.

"It's no good Sarah, I can still see you in here" his disembodied voice whispered into her hair.

Sarah jumped, and he laughed, his voice like melted chocolate. 

"There are times Sarah, when I wish I had more of a choice about my sexuality…..but I did warn you about angels anatomy didn't I?" his voice murmured silkily in her ear.

"Then I suggest you go do some checking, pervert, and find out why you are suddenly so horny. Get out of my bathroom and let me……" she shouted, only to be interrupted by a strangled cry.

"Sweet Jesus, what the hell is that doing there!!!"


	4. Sun, sand and Tequila

Sarah opened the door cautiously, aware that she had a furious angel pacing round her bedroom and kicking her untidied piles of clothes around.

"Do you have any idea, no, I don't want you to know," he changed mid sentence. His pacing suddenly stopped and a pained expression crossed his face. 

"You knew!" he shouted accusingly. "How did you know that there was, well that there was, well…" he blustered, not quite knowing how to broach the subject. He was not used to being delicate about his body, he was thoroughly fed up with the modern women's belief that he was only their room for a bit of action, that he had over time become quite blatant about his lack of equipment. It seemed to calm them down a bit, and prove his angelic origins, as if his wingspan was not proof enough. That Barbarella film had not done the angelic reputation much good. Utter drivel, he thought, making a mental note to get the DVD whilst he was down here again.

Sarah cringed, and putting the sheets back on the bed in a pile she began picking up the clothes which he had kicked around the room in his frustration.

"I just asked, a spur of the moment thing really. I never expected it to be granted." she cringed again. Even to her own ears it was a feeble excuse.

"Exactly what have you done Miss Faulkner!" he hissed angrily, "I was not aware that I had become a succubus. Just what do you think you were playing at. I'm the Metatron, oh God.." he finally wept, throwing himself down onto the bed and burying his head in his hands.

"This is so damn humiliating. I am never in a million years going to live this one down."

Sarah sat down next to him, gently taking one of his large hands in hers, rubbing her thumb in a circle across his palm. The soothing motion took his attention, and he stopped mid sentence, and turned his head to look her accusingly in the eye. 

Sarah found herself caught in his gaze. She sucked her erratic breath deep within her chest, and licked her lips nervously. She started to speak, but fear swallowed her words, and she found herself unable to meet his eyes. As she looked away the spell broke and she found her voice again.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, " Sarah started, her voice unsure and quavering, "but I thought that you liked me. I know that I like you. I just wanted.."

"Sex, that's what you wanted. Is that all you mortals think about. I am an Angel…do I have to spell it out to you! No sex, no relationships" he intoned, with a heavy sarcastic twist. "Not even any bloody alcohol. God I need a drink right now."

He stood, dragging his hand from her startled grip. "So if you would please excuse me, I think I'll go on my vacation now. I think She has had her fun for today." he stated, jerking his head skywards in the dingy little flat. 

"But it's not like that," Sarah murmured, her confusion, her embarrassment effecting her speech. "I just wanted us to be happy."

The Metatron disappeared in a flash of light, his last comment an undignified snort.

"I just wanted to love you." Sarah murmured to the empty space he left behind.

"I love you" 


	5. Murder on the dance floor....

Disclaimers: Except for the plot itself, none of these are mine, really. But if God is listening…… ; )

The empty glass he had ordered with his tequila was getting decidedly full. He emptied it onto the virgin sands, and took another swig, angrily spitting it into the now empty glass. It seemed that the sexuality phenomenon was only temporary, as "It" had disappeared as soon as he had materialised on this island. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not.

He had always wondered, seeing as humans were so obsessed with the act, what fringe benefits procreation offered. He had watched, and had an extensive knowledge of, daytime television, with it's help shows on what to try, how to try etc. And he had never gotten the point, why the rave reviews, why the need. But still he watched them, they fascinated him. He interacted with humans regularly, and in his boredom and loneliness he found them company. 

He thought of her, of Sarah, her long dark hair, her eyes. He remembered seeing her heart in her eyes, and then he had been so cruel to her. She was beautiful, and it made him nervous. He was used to being the one in control, the Voice with a capital V. Now, …now he was simply confused. 

He twirled the glass in his hands, watching the dark gold liquid as it coated the inside of the glass, dancing in patterns. It's slightly hypnotic motion allowed his mind to wander. He thought of her again. He pictured her face as she said those words. For yes, he had heard her. He had seen the desperation, the desolation on her face. And, in his anger he had been vengeful, and wanted her to suffer. How dare she, he was The Metatron, not some common rent boy!…

But, looking back, without the heat of embarrassment colouring his judgement, he felt differently. She loved him. He had walked away, left her crying, and yet she had said those words. He could be loved, she said it, she said it.

Without thinking about his course of action, or the consequences, he straightened his suit and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Her place, that's where he was going, back to her arms, to her bed, to eventually her heart.

She wasn't in.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, searching for a familiar face as she weaved her way through the crowds. Callie had suggested that if she didn't get a life soon it would be too late. And so she had been dragged to the opening night party of the latest blockbuster. Callie's brother was a cameraman on the shoot, and had given Callie his ticket as he was currently occupied with the leading lady, and wanted to be somewhere with privacy. Beautiful people wove in and out of the dance floor, groups gathering in insincere huddles to trash other such groups. Sarah was getting a headache, and needed to find Callie to let her know that she intended to go home. Not looking were she was going, she managed to walk straight into a tall man with longish chestnut hair. He was solidly built, and Sarah felt his muscles flex under the linen shirt he wore. He spun round, anger showing in his eyes, being replaced by instant lust as his eyes fixed upon Sarah.

" Oh God, I'm sorry." she spluttered, dabbing ineffectively at the stain her red wine had made on the sleeve of his shirt. " I'm am really sorry, I…"

"No problem, not your fault. I'll forgive you if I can buy you another drink?" he smiled in a lazy way, showing her his dazzlingly white teeth. Totally aware of the effect this smile usually had on the opposite sex, he took her by the elbow and steered her away from his companions and into a little private space.

Sarah, mortified by having spilt wine on an actor she actually recognised, let herself be led away. He suddenly spun her round to face him, and moved closer, seemingly to whisper in her ear. 

"What, sorry." Sarah said, suddenly aware that he had whispered to her, and was expecting an answer. He stood there, impatience written all over his face and followed her line of sight.

"So, that your husband all over that chick, or your father?"

Sarah stood, motionless, watching the Metatron flirting outrageously with a blonde who was running her hands up his chest and giggling huskily. To do him credit, she suddenly realised that his fluttering hands were actually trying to push her away, but were unsure which bit to push without touching bared flesh, and now she strained her ears she could hear his protests.

"I really don't think you know what you are doing lady." he intoned, doing his best to sound stern and outraged. His hormones, something he generally didn't possess, were going into hyper drive, and he found he was having to try very hard to resist this harlot. 

"Sweet Jesus woman, can't you just lay off. " he hissed, pushing her away. The woman, obviously drunk, was swaying gently and lifting her leg she placed it round his upper thigh, and ran her tongue over her lips.

" So, husband I presume from the look of absolute horror on your face." Sarah's companion drawled, annoyed at being ignored.

"Good luck sweetheart, looks like he is otherwise occupied tonight. You could always find solace….." he continued, but Sarah didn't hear him. She walked forward, leaving a thoroughly confused movie star to try and figure out if he had been dumped.

The crowds meant that occasionally she lost sight of the couple, but as she drew closer she caught his eye. He had the grace to look abashed, and began furiously to dissuade the blonde from clinging to him, pushing her away forcefully. 

Sarah waited until she drew level with them, and put her hand into the woman's still encircling leg, digging in her nails and creating crescent shaped red marks on her skin. The woman shrieked, quickly bringing her leg down, and shakily turning to face her attacker.

" You bitch, what the hell do you think.."

"I think that my husband would rather you let him come home to me and our five children!"

Sarah hissed, desperately trying not to break into giggles at the look of mortification that momentarily crossed the Metatron's face.

"Come on Met," she said tonelessly, "I think we need to talk."


	6. "It" is back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, not making any money. 

A/N big thanks to Emeriel, my first review……I'm so grateful, she gushes totally embarrassed…: ))

"Met?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow up so far it receded into his hair line.

"Well, what else should I call you?" Sarah hissed impatiently.

"Sir, Master, The Metatron…a few choices come to mind" he drawled, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

Sarah stared, watching his amusement, tracing the curve of his mouth with her eyes, and trying desperately to remember their conversation. Her imagination was traitorously taking off and wondering how it would feel to kiss those lips. Her body slowly moved forward, she licked her lips, and looked up with her best seductive look.

"Bloody hell, is there something in the water here? Come on, let's dance, I'm not sure it's safe to stand still around here if an Angel wants to keep his trousers on!" he grumped, roughly grabbing her hand and leading her to the floor.

Sarah followed, mortified that he had rejected her, making her sound like a common tart, like that blonde! She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't register the change in music which happened as they reached the suddenly cleared dance floor. She didn't notice anything, trapped as she was in her own embarrassment, until he swung her round in a wide arc and trapped her tightly against his rigid body.

" The tango, always wanted to give it a go." he mentioned, before leading her in the most erotic dance of her life.

Afterwards she was to wonder how a supposedly pure and innocent angel, a Seraphim of the highest choir of angels, knew not just about the Tango, but more importantly just how to dance it. He was masterful, he was stern, he was wildly erotic and she ached for him.

"Learn a lot from daytime television" he had muttered, slightly shame faced when she had questioned him later.

The music throbbed, it's beat changing Sarah's fears into wanton delight. She was totally taken by the feelings this aroused in her. She stopped, pulled hard against his body, as the last beat died away, totally spent but wanting him more than breath itself. 

The Metatron held her to his body, and stared deep into her eyes, noting with pleasure her flushed cheeks, and the obvious marks of her nipples jutting through the light fabric of her dress. She was totally his, her supplication evident in her posture, her desire coursing through her veins bathed him in a heady aroma of female pheromones. He suddenly realised that his arousal was just as evident, and that it hadn't gone unnoticed by Sarah. Her eyes widened just a little, as she struggled to get herself to breath normally. Letting go of her leg, allowing her to lower it to the ground from the position around his waist were it had ended at the finale of their dance, he breathed into her hair. Burying his nose into the cloud of dark silk as it settled on her shoulders. The vanilla scent of her shampoo did nothing to quell his arousal, but he suddenly found that he didn't care, he wanted to be with her. He would be with her. Raising his hand slowly , dragging his fingers up the side of her dress, he gently grazed her nipple with his nails as he brought his hand up to her face, and suddenly clicked his fingers.


	7. "I never knew"

Disclaimer: Nope, don't belong to me, mores the pity. Not making any money, so please don't sue.

A/n; Okay, I know you Americans would rather I said pants, not trousers…but I find it difficult to imagine pants as being something other than a pair of pale blue baggy y fronts…with white edging....not a pretty site! Although if Met wants to run around in them in my room I wouldn't object too strenuously!…not sure if the husband would remain that understanding though!

The scene shifted sideward, and Sarah found her peripheral vision noticed that they were back in her bedroom, and rapidly advancing towards the bed. He pushed his hands up, to tangle in her hair, gently kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, the sensitive spot behind her ear. Sarah moaned, dragging his lips to hers, and kissing the curve of his lips that she had traced before. The back of her legs hit the bed, and they were suddenly lying down, arms wrapped around each other, touching, feeling. The kisses were drugging, awakening her nerve endings until she felt she might explode from the simple touch of the fabric of his jacket. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck, and stared deeply into her eyes, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, he wrapped his hand in her hair.

" I never knew." he stated simply, dropping another devastating kiss onto the corner of her mouth.

"What do I call you," she whispered, "Do you have a name rather than a title?" her breath was husky, breathing was coming second to feeling at the moment. 

His head lifted from nibbling the curve of her jaw, and he smiled, a blinding smile which lit up the room.

"Gabriel, my name is Gabriel my love."

"Oh God," she giggled, "I played you when I was nine, I was the only one tall enough for the costume. Daniel Pinkerton was one of my attendants, and he wet himself mid way 'cos he was too excited!"

The Metatron looked decidedly cool, "Really, you people." he said half-heartedly. "I'm not sure I want to know about how you managed to read about the almighty angel, the voice of God, the highest angel, and figure that was synonymous with a nine year old girl. Is this still happening?" he demanded, looking decidedly peeved.

Sarah smiled enigmatically, and ran her hands up his chest, under the fabric of his jacket, grazing her nails across his sensitised nipples. He shuddered, all thoughts of indignation gone, as he leaned into her touch and let his feelings wash over and through him.

"What!!" he suddenly yelped, jumping up from the bed, and self consciously running his hands over the rumpled fabric of his clothes.

"Yes, of course, be right with you. Just need to ….no of course not!" more indignation, he sighed, I'll just say Good-bye." he muttered testily. 

Sarah, shocked at his sudden departure from her arms, watched this internal dialogue with some misgivings. He gazed at her, angry, not at her, but at the situation that was causing him to have to leave her. Just when it was getting interesting, he thought rebelliously. But no, he was needed, God had called and he had to go….now….

He moved towards her, as she stood. Her legs were a little unsteady still, and she stumbled against him. He held her to him, and murmured his apologies. 

"I will be back my love, I promise…."

And with the pressure of his lips fading from hers he was gone, leaving Sarah lost in a sea of emotions, and randy as hell! 

A/N: hey, the playing Gabriel bit was not fiction…sorry Daniel, it was just begging to be included!

Please leave a review in the little box below, gone on you know you want to. I'll write more ….threat or promise, yes I know!!


	8. The hospital

Disclaimer: No, don't own anything but the plot, and that's just the inane smutty ramblings of a sick mind. Shame…..

Three weeks, three weeks and he still hadn't shown up. Sarah was beginning to lose her cool. He could have just stopped by for a second, just to reassure her he was still interested. She smiled at the selfish thoughts. She knew he was interested, he was just busy. He was working, probably to save not just her skin but the entire existence of the world. Like Buffy with wings, she giggled to herself.

"I do hope that was not another attempt to equate me with a young girl" a velvet voice drawled in her ear, causing her to jump several inches and spill her coffee over whomever was standing next to her.

"Jesus wept, do I have to start wearing pvc around you!" he cursed, dabbing ineffectively at his jacket. Suddenly he stopped and raised an eyebrow mischievously, "On second thoughts.." he muttered, pulling her into a tight embrace, " I've heard it always looks better on women!"

Sarah giggled, pulling him closer and raising up on tip toe so she could whisper close to his mouth. 

" Thanks, I now have this horrible vision of you looking like the weirdo from the Rocky Horror Picture show" she struggled and failed to keep from falling about laughing.

His arms released her, and he watched as she curled up on the bed, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see you missed me." he huffed

"Of course I missed you, " she said in amongst her hiccups, " I did, I really missed you." she said, more sincererity creeping into her voice as her giggles subsided. " Let me show you how much." her voice broke on the unexpectedly sensual tone, and she beckoned him over to her side on the bed.

He groaned, " I can't. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't managed to clear the situation up yet, and I am still on duty. I just needed to see you." he sighed and sank down to sit on the end of the bed.

Sarah moved beside him, and gently rubbed his shoulders, still managing to jump in surprise when his wings started to appear through his jacket.

"Uhm, little fact of angel anatomy you may wish to be aware of." he breathed unevenly, " Touching my shoulders like that is rather similar to , uhm, well, ….have you ever seen Barbarella?" he blushed.

Sarah smiled, her cheeks had flushed of their own accord. Gently she ran her fingers through his rapidly developing wingspan, nuzzling her face into the downy softness of him. Suddenly he turned, knocking her off the bed with the tip of one wing. The last thing she heard as her head hit the floor and the world went black was the cursing of a suddenly very pissed off angel!

Slowly the pain receded, and she became aware that she was lying in a hospital bed. The puke coloured walls and curtains were always a dead giveaway, she grumbled.

"Hello there, glad to see you're back in the world of the living. Quite a bump you had there you know. Can you remember anything about how you managed to be unconscious?" the nurse bustled about in an efficient manner, adjusting the pillows and pulling the covers up higher. 

" Your Dad brought you in, but he said he couldn't stay. Said something about the situation in the middle east and being on duty?" she questioned gently. She had not been happy about his explanation of her patients condition. People didn't usually fall out of bed and smack their head against the floor so hard that they had hairline skull fractures!

"Uhm, he is not my father," Sarah moaned. " He is my lover" or would be if I could get him alone in a room without either him being spirited away or blacking out on him, she grumped to herself.

"Oh, sorry." the nurse said, her eyes twinkling slightly, "So how did you manage to hit your head?"

"I, uhm, I, well I fell off the bed….suddenly…..it was an accident!" Sarah replied, blushing as she thought of her actions and intentions. Suddenly it her that the Metatron would be feeling equally frustrated as she had been last time he had left her. She chuckled at the thought, but sobered as she realised how upset he would have been. He had injured her, and all had done was to turn around. Worse still, he had to go back to work, not knowing if she was alright. Her face pictured her misery, and the nurse took pity on her. Pulling the curtain round the bed she smiled at Sarah,

"You just sleep a little. It is late, and you need your rest before you see the Doctor in the morning."

And, with a quick pat on the shoulder, she was gone. Leaving Sarah to dream of Gabriel, his eyes, his voice, his hands, his wings…..


	9. Yeah, right!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, really wish I did, cos AR would be top of the list!!

A/N: Any little children out there really should not be reading this fic…..I warned you. There is a mildish attack scene, and there will be a lot of making up in the next chapter. The is an R rating for a reason guys.

"Michael, I just don't see how it is any of your business." he said, his voice dripping with acid. His voice was made for being expressive…literally. " I do not have to explain my actions to you or anyone else but God, and if she is happy then you," he pointed a finger dangerously at the gatekeepers chest, " should be content."

He turned and strode off, his long coat billowing behind him, leaving a grumbling St Michael to gossip with the other Seraphim about the behaviour of the Metatron. 

"I just don't believe that God would alter the rules of Heaven just so that one horny angel can get laid!" he said vindictively "But if he insists that it is true, then maybe I'll have to find out for myself what is so compelling about this particular mortal." a sly grin came over his features, suddenly reminding his companions that Lucifer was once a Seraphim too.

The hands which were stroking her body were familiar, she had watched them closely for so long now, that she knew them. Her dreams had been populated by them, with their touch, their size, the graciousness of movement. She sighed and leant back into her bed, not sure if this was another dream, or whether the pain killers had relaxed her mind enough to begin hallucinations. She had seen Gabriel since she awoke in the hospital, most notably as a med student following her Doctor around and asking questions about her general well being. She had smiled, and his eyes had looked relieved. He had not however, tried to be more than perfectly polite to her. Sitting in the chair next to her bed, asking her how she felt, talking vaguely about his duty in the middle east. Never connecting with her soul, never allowing his feelings to come to the surface. He was being careful, running scared.

Now she was back home, he seemed to have changed his mind though, and she shivered in delight as his hands wandered lower, tracing a pattern across her tummy, catching themselves in the fabric of her panties. She gasped, the tension in her lower stomach building, as he gently drew them down, fingers grazing the damp curls. His hands swept along her thighs, her calves and her feet as he removed the clothing, and she opened her eyes as he brought her panties to his face and inhaled her scent.

Their eyes met, and she shivered at the look she saw reflected in their depths. The passion he felt for her had changed, and the look was now predatory, as he lowered his body towards her and began to stalk her up the bed. Sarah felt apprehensive, he seemed different, and although she could not put her finger on what had changed, she was aware that this was not somehow right.

" Gabriel?" she questioned, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

"No talking, just come here" he intoned, the voice the same but without any of it's usual richness and passion.

"Gabriel, what is wrong love?" she backed up against the headboard, her apprehension escalating to fear at his strangeness.

"Nothing you couldn't heal, or so I'm informed, " he hissed, grabbing her exposed ankle and pulling her down the bed into a more horizontal position. He pinned her to the bed with his weight, taking her hands up and holding them tightly above her head. 

"Let's see shall we," he drawled, "Exactly what do you do for Gabriel?" he wondered, and evil chuckle escaping his lips at her shocked gasp.

"Who are you? Get off of me!" Sarah struggled, kicking her legs and trying to free herself from his grip. "GABRIEL!!" she screamed, as his lips descended on her breast, biting at the tender flesh and leaving a bloody mark.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and the his weight lifted from her. She squinted, only to see two Angels, one angry beyond all reason, hurt and betrayal in his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, she shouted. "Gabriel, it wasn't like that. He attacked me, I thought he was you!" her anguished voice screamed out.

"Yeah right," he said, bitterness colouring his voice, "And I'm Mary Magdalene!"


	10. Do you trust me?

Disclaimer: No, don't own anything but the plot, and that's just the inane smutty ramblings of a sick mind. Shame…..

A/N: Smut, pure smut with a tiny bit of plot. You have been warned.

It didn't matter how much he threw himself back into his work. It didn't change the fact that whenever he closed his eyes he could see her face. He could hear her words, her voice calling to him, could feel how much she loved him. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been brooding about her, about the situation. He knew he should have forgiven her immediately. Michael had owned up as soon as Gabriel had hauled him before an enraged God. Her wrath was mighty, and Heaven had quaked in expectation. The punishment had been severe, but as he had confessed to impersonating Gabriel simply to understand what love was, he had been forgiven. God in her wisdom and benevolence had been merciful. Gabriel was not feeling quite so magnanimous!

He knew he would have to go and see her, but he still felt wronged, betrayed. He knew it was stupid, she had done nothing wrong. She was the victim in this case, but he couldn't look at her without seeing Michael all over her. He was a coward, and he knew it. Head in hands he sat, his heart breaking, while his deity looked on unable to help him.

The melody was haunting, an Irish folk song with painful lyrics which told of a lost love. The whisper of flutes played a sweet melody, and the audience such as it was stilled for a moment, their attention captured by the sweet voice of the brown haired girl. Her anguish and pain broke over her, and the tears shining in her eyes spilled over tracing twin tracks down her pale cheeks. 

As the last chorus came to an end she saw him, standing at the back of the crowd, his head down, hands in his pockets. He looked up, and for an instant their eyes locked, and a silent conversation of pain was relayed, one to the other. The crowd shifted and she lost sight of him. Her turn finished, she put down the microphone and headed back to her table.

"Sarah, did it have to be such a sad song?" Callie asked, " You need to get over his guy honey. It's been two years now, and you need to move on."

"I know, " Sarah said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, managing to smear mascara half way over her cheeks. " I know Callie,. I think I'm over him, and then it just all comes back. What happened about that blind date you were going to set me up with?"

"Oh, you really up for it then?" Callie enquired, looking at her friend nervously. "I mean, he's really nice, and I think that you will get on really well. Please try Sar, I want my best friend to be happy." she smiled, the look of concern never leaving her eyes. 

Sarah hugged her and said "Yes, I'll give him a go. But he had better be better than the last guy you set me up with!" 

Callie looked confused,

"Oh God, the Mitchell twins! Honey, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that one, " she giggled, "I was only twelve. You can't have taste in men at twelve!" she laughed, putting her arm around Sarah's shoulders and pulling her towards the exit of the Karioke bar and back home.

He watched her, her voice echoing around his mind, the pain in her eyes had changed her, and he had had to look twice to make sure it was really her. He hadn't realised how long he had been away. Time was different for him, a heartbeat could last an eternity, and a millennium could be over in a second.

He watched her leave, her friend comforting her, and he knew he had to act. He loved her, he knew that with an absolute certainty, and he didn't want to be without her.

"Sarah?" he whispered, fading slowly into view. She sat on the edge of the bed, where she had remained unmoving for the last ten minutes since she had gotten home. She looked up at him, not startled, but as if she had expected this visit, and dreaded it.

"Sarah.." he repeated, but unsure of his next words he faltered. He took a step towards her, and sank into a boneless heap at her feet, burying his head in her hands.

"Oh my love, please forgive me. I didn't realise how much time had gone by., I swear. I love you, I love you Sarah." his voice broke, the whisper stirring the air as he raised his tear stained face to look at her.

She cupped his face with her hand, and for a moment looked disconcertingly like his Deity. 

"I love you too" she whispered, so softly he thought he may have imagined it. But she bent her head, bringing her lips down to meet his in a kiss, a searing kiss which healed all the pain and hurt.

He rose up, taking her with him, crushing her against his body, kissing her senseless. He felt her sag against him, and knew her legs had given up on her. He broke his kiss long enough to look her in the eye, smiling, caressing her, holding her in his arms. Sarah felt her knees turn to jelly, and she held onto him, grateful for his strength. His gaze seemed to see through to her soul, and she knew that this time they were not going to be interrupted by anything….God willing.

Slowly he pushed her back onto the bed, cupping his hands round her face, and devouring her mouth. Exploring the taste of her, revelling in her sweetness, their tongues continued to dance. Slowly he brought his kisses further down her jaw line, his hands wandering to cover her, to touch her. He was totally inexperienced when it came to this, but Sarah guided him. Letting him know what she liked, what she needed. She pulled at his jacket, removing it and tossing it on to the floor, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes. He took his time removing her clothes, lingering in the sensuality which the fabric aroused. He kissed every place he managed to reveal, until she was left in her underwear, and a sensual smile.

He looked down at her, drinking in her beauty, marvelling that she wanted him.

"No," she said" No self doubts, my love. I love you, I love you, I love you" she murmured as he groaned in pleasure and lowered his mouth onto a lace covered nipple. Sucking at it through the material, nipping with his teeth. He moved his hands round her back and tried to remove her bra, growling in frustration as the garment refused to fall open at his touch. Sarah giggled, and opened the front clasp, smiling at his embarrassed grin. He looked so boyish, so beautiful, that she gasped in wonder at him, and pulled his head down to kiss him passionately.

His hands, now free to caress her skin, moved to her breasts, and she arched into him as his thumbs began to stoke her nipples bringing them into hard peeks and eliciting a soft moan from her.

Pulling them into his mouth he sucked hard, nipping gently as Sarah moaned her delight. 

He began kissing along her side, dragging his tongue across her fevered skin, kissing her belly button as he moved down towards her spread legs, pulling at her panties. 

"No", she yelped, tensing completely and pulling herself up the bed away from him. "Gabriel?" she whispered to his confusion. 

"It is me Sarah," he spoke, his voice like liquid velvet, "it really is me." and he pulled her into his arms, holding her shaking body as he rocked her gently. He had not thought too hard about her feelings with regard to Michael, but her realised that he needed to wipe that memory from her. He needed to give her a better memory. As her tension left her he laid her back onto the bed, smiling gently he cupped her face.

"Do you trust me my love?" he asked, to be aswered by Sarah's affirmative nod.

"I love you my heart." he whispered, kissing her tummy and resuming his downwards journey as he stripped her panties off and tossed them with her other clothes.

He buried his face in the mound of damp curls he found, breathing in her scent, as he softly blew on her arousal. Sarah gasped, arching her back and lifting her hips up to give him better access.

Gently at first, he traced his tongue along her folds, finding her nub. Licking and suckling at it he heard her breath, harsh and uneven explode from her lungs as her body became rigid. She clasped his head between her hands, and moaned in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over and through her. He rose up, kissing her hungrily. She could taste herself on his lips, and she felt more aroused than she had ever thought possible. She could feel his hardness, it nudged against her thigh, and so with a twist of her hips she felt his velvety tip at her entrance.

He gazed at her, an expression of rapture on his face as he slowly thrust into her, his wings suddenly expanding and covering their bodies. His thrusts became more urgent, her hands fluttered along his back, touching his wings, his muscles, coming to rest on his backside. She pulled him in deeper, both of them moaning in delight as the build up of sweet tension finally exploded within them. Sarah's climax causing ripples of pleasure to run through her, and after another thrust Gabriel followed, crying out her name as his body tensed and he emptied his seed inside of her. 

Spent and exhausted, but deliriously happy, he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms and his wings around her. Burying his nose in the silk of her hair, he breathed her, loving her with all his soul. Suddenly aware that her hair was becoming damp, he raised his head to look at her.

"I hurt you," he stated gently, wiping away the tears which threatened to fall.

"No," she whispered, " No, you saved me."

The end…..uhm reviews would be nice, what do you think. Should I hang my head in shame? There doesn't seem to be much other Metatron fic on this site. Is this normal, or am I missing some great fiction that I cannot find. I don't understand it myself. AR's fan club is getting cosmic in proportions and I thought that there would be millions of fics here. Oh well, maybe I started a trend.

Please review she begs, I'll be pathetically grateful.

Hugs

Susy xx 


End file.
